O discurso dos Estados Unidos
by Yukinha
Summary: Fic inspirada no discurso de Obama ao Reino Unido, ou como eles chamam, ao "país da relação especial". JOKER - USUK


Axis Power Hetalia não me pertence, nem o discurso dessa fic (Que foi feito pelo Obama ao parlamento britânico). O discurso foi distribuido pela Oficina de Programas de Informação Internacional dos Estados Unidos e você pode conferir ele em iipdigital. usembassy. gov /iipdigital-es (tirem os espaços)

Atenção:Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><span>O DISCURSO DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS<span>

25 de maio de 2011. Em Westminster House, Londres, Reino Unido, o presidente dos Estados Unidos recebia os aplausos formais. América tinha aguentado por um bom tempo ficar sentado durante algumas horas e resistia ao impulso de jogar seu minigame. Ele não era como Inglaterra, que conseguia ficar atento a um discurso gigantesco como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E então, Obama começou a discorrer.

"Vim aqui hoje para reafirmar uma das alianças mais fortes e mais antigas que mundo já conheceu. Dizem que desde há muito tempo, os Estados Unidos e o Reino Unido têm uma relação especial..."

Alfred ficou vermelho até a raíz dos cabelos naquela hora. De novo esse negócio de "relação especial"? Nem ouviu o resto da frase, só olhou para Inglaterra e para o seu azar fez isso bem no momento que os olhos dele o observavam. Arthur estava com as maçãs muito coradas e rapidamente virou o rosto envergonhado.

"Claro, todo relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos. Devemos reconhecer que o nosso não começou bem. Houve uma pequena briga com o chá e os impostos" Alguns ingleses riram de novo. "Também houve algum ressentimento quando queimaram a Casa Branca na Guerra de 1812, mas, felizmente, nós navegamos pacificamente desde então".

América queria muito um saco de papel para esconder a própria cabeça naquela hora, e, apesar do primeiro ministro e os demais se animarem com as palavras do presidente, Inglaterra queria ser tragado pelo chão. Não era nada confortável ouvir falarem do seu relacionamento com sua ex-colônia e pior ainda era lembrar dos altíssimos impostos, que a fez ficar independente, e da guerra de 1812, um período em que a ameaça de entrar em colapso o fez agir de forma impensada e até em atacar América.

Mesmo assim se tornaram aliados depois de tudo.

"A razão para esta amizade não é apenas a história que compartilhamos com o nosso património comum, nossa língua e os laços culturais, ou mesmo a forte aliança entre nossos governos. Nossa relação é especial por causa de nossos valores e crenças que têm unido os nossos povos ao longo dos anos..."

Obama seguiu falando da história de Inglaterra e seu ideal de justiça e do quanto esses ideais foram adotados pelos Estados Unidos, estreitando seus laços, ainda que houvessem conflitos.

Lógico que Alfred já sabia qual era o objetivo daquele discurso. Os dois países estavam passando por problemas de ordem econômica que, até certo ponto, chegava a desanimar. Enquanto isso China, índia e Brasil cresciam em disparada. Segundo o seu presidente, todos deviam aplaudir esse desenvolvimento que tirou milhares de pessoas da pobreza e criou novos mercados e oportunidades para os dois países, mas isso deles não significará o fim do imperialismo britânico e americano.

"E agora, tendo surgido a partir de uma recessão terrível, o nosso desafio é cumprir essas obrigações e, ao mesmo tempo garantir que não consomem e, portanto, consumir-nos, um nível de dívida que poderia minar a força e a vitalidade de nossas economias. Isso exigirá decisões difíceis e diferentes caminhos para os nossos países. Mas temos que enfrentar esses desafios antes e sempre foram capazes de equilibrar a necessidade de responsabilidade fiscal, com as responsabilidades que temos entre nós"

América mordeu o lábio inferior incomodado. Mesmo sendo um herói ele era um país e como toda nação, temia ficar tão doente que acabasse em coma num hospital por alguns anos. Temia que o mesmo acontecesse a Arthur também. E o discurso do presidente tinha como objetivo reverter essa situação nos dois países.

"Acho que podemos fazê-lo novamente, e os sucessos e as falhas no nosso próprio passado pode servir de modelo para as economias emergentes, é possível crescer sem poluir, a prosperidade sustentável não depende do que você consome um país, mas o que produção e de investimento a fazer em seu povo e sua infra-estrutura"

Boas palavras, até chegar ao ponto da guerra terrorista. Claro, afinal Alfred era um justiceiro com a missão de defender o mundo das garras do mal, e Inglaterra era um soldado acostumado às batalhas. Mas será que insistiriam nisso? Guerras custam caros e os empréstimos feitos ao China e aos demais estão longe de representarem uma solução. Ouviu seu presidente falar dos terroristas atacando Nova York e Londres. Falou nos direitos discutidos internamente no âmbito de seus dois países e os comparou com mulheres e crianças querendo seus direitos de dignidade pelo mundo.

"Com coragem e com o propósito de humildade e esperança, com fé na promessa do amanhã, vamos marchar juntos, aliados consistente na causa de um mundo mais pacífico, mais próspero e mais justo. Muito obrigado"

Mais aplausos e estava encerrado o discurso do presidente. Novamente os olhos azuis de América se encontraram com os verdes de Inglaterra e seus rostos ficaram rosados, mas Alfred ergueu o polegar e abriu seu melhor sorriso enquanto Arthur retribuía com aquele sorriso arrogante.

* * *

><p>Mas uma vez no aeroporto...<p>

_ Relação especial! _Relação especial!_ Por que todo mundo insiste em ficar falando isso? _ Alfred tirava satisfações enquanto andava com seu presidente pelo aeroporto.

_ Não gostou do discurso?

_ Não! Quer dizer, eu gostei da parte de lutarmos contra as forças do mal e defendermos os fracos e oprimidos, mas... Aliança fundamental...?

_ Por acaso não concorda comigo? Reconheço que o exécito britânico é o melhor de todos e eles são importantes aliados para...

_ Você não tava falando do exército! Parece que Iggy e eu vivemos juntos!

_ E não é verdade? E as passagens para Londres que não tem nada haver com trabalho? E o casamento real? Inglaterra o convidou para vê-lo.

_ Eu não planejei ir pro casório real. Nem assistiria pela tv! Imagine só, perder meu tempo vendo casamento na televisão ao invés de matar zumbis no Resident Evil.

_ Ao contrário do funeral da princesa Diana, não? Ouvi dizer que você parou tudo o que fez para acompanhá-lo e ainda veio pra ca.

_ É porque o Iggy estava arrasado! De luto! É difícil vê-lo tão triste e... E... Ta, talvez sejamos amigos, mas não precisava adular ele. Paguei o maior mico! Aliais, pago mico toda vez que falam nessa relação especial. O que tem de tão especial nessa relação, heim?

_ Ora, vamos, eu não faria nada que lhe prejudicasse.

_ Meu antigo chefe dizia a mesma coisa e acabei num hospital!

_ Você o reelegeu, não se esqueça.

_ O voto não é obrigatório. Parte de mim estava com preguiça e a maior parte da parte que não estava preferiu reelegê-lo. E você é humano, boss! Não tente pensar com a cabeça de uma nação!

Obama riu e os dois acabaram parando de andar quando viram Inglaterra acompanhado de seu primeiro ministro.

_ Oh. Cameron. Inglaterra. _ Obama os cumprimentou.

_ _Hi_, David. _ América acenou sem jeito _ Oi, Iggy.

_ É Inglaterra... _ Replicou ríspido o Reino Unido, dizendo um pouco mais baixo _ ...Idiota.

_ Viemos acompanhá-los até o avião. _ David explicou _ Aproveito pra dar uma palavrinha sobre a entrevista comunitária que tivemos.

_ _I see_... Mas América ia para uma lanchonete agora. Ele quer tomar um milkshake, acredita?

_ Acho que Inglaterra não vai se importar de fazer companhia, certo, Inglaterra?

Inglaterra apenas acenou e sem esconder a cara fechada. Obama analisou um pouco a nação britânica e suspirou. O que seu país tinha visto nele? Não importava, aquele laço dos dois era forte demais para ser rompido ou questionado.

_ Então está certo. _ Disse o presidente e os dois deixaram as duas nações sozinhas.

Os dois países se olharam.

_ Então _ Alfred apontou com o polegar para uma lanchonete próxima _ Eu sei que ta se sentindo o rei da cocada britânica com o discurso do meu chefe, mas antes de começar a falar, pode me comprar um milkshake?

_ Bastardo.

Inglaterra passou por ele e caminhou até a lanchonete. Isso fez América ficar mais aliviado. Estavam agindo normalmente mesmo depois do discurso. A verdade é que sempre ficavam constrangidos quando os chefes falavam na relação deles.

_ Um milkshake de chocolate com todos os ingredientes tóxicos possíveis _ Arthur falou para a atendente, que apenas riu e foi providenciar a iguaria _ Bom discurso. _ Pegou o milkshake e o ofereceu a ex-colônia.

_ Tudo foi obra do meu chefe. Eu não tive nada haver com isso. Nada, heim!

_ Sim, claro. Se tivesse eu ouviria algo como "fazer uma máquina de dinheiro gigante pra salvar a economia ou um super herói pra acabar com o terrorismo".

_ Eu sugeri o super-herói, mas ele não aceitou. Ora, temos que derrotar os terroristas maus, não é? Pessoas querem ser salvas! E vai chegar um dia que os humanos verão as coisas com os olhos de uma nação e não vai mais haver discriminação nem... Nem um monte de coisa ruim... _ América parou de falar para tomar um gole de milkshake _ Mas por via das dúvidas é melhor eu continuar com as minhas armas. É.

_ Vai para a casa do França e do Polônia agora, não?

_ Isso.

_ Boa viagem e boa sorte nos discursos.

_ Eu disse pro meu chefe falar das idéias iluministas em Paris. O França adora se gabar disso.

_ É verdade.

Os dois riram.

Foi feita uma pausa e eles se entreolharam. Ficaram em silêncio, sem falar nada, assim, meio de repente. América se aproximou mais sem ver o mais velho recuar, e ainda viu o britânico corar.

_ Ei, quando tudo isso acabar e tivermos uma folga, por que não vamos dar um passeio no Brasil? O Luciano andou falando comigo depois que fizemos aquele filme "Rio" e me convidou pra passar uma temporada por la. Que tal?

Arthur sorriu:

_ Vou reservar uns dias... _ desfez o sorriso e olhou preocupado _ Mas pra isso você precisa se recuperar, pelo menos um pouco. Não deixe seus superiores exigirem muito de você para não terminar num coma.

_ Haha! Eu estou bem. E heróis não entram em coma! Eles ultrapassam os obstáculos e vivem felizes pra sempre com a pessoa que gosta! Todo mundo sabe disso! _ Tomou mais um pouco do milkshake _ E você? Está bem?

_ Sou da União Européia e sou mais prudente que você. As coisas ficam um pouco menos difícil... Se bem que ainda estamos fazendo um empréstimo para alguns da casa.

_ Então... Tome cuidado também, ta?

Alfred limpou a mão molhada com o suor do copo no casaco e tocou o rosto de Inglaterra. Fechou os olhos e sorriu feito uma criança. Inglaterra retribuiu o sorriso.

_ América! _ Obama chamou um pouco distante _ Temos que ir! Nosso vôo nos espera!

_ Ok, boss! _ América respondeu e depois olhou para o Reino Unido _ See you later, Iggy.

_ Yes...

Antes de se afastarem, porém, permaneceram se olhando por algum tempo, até que de forma quase sincronizada resolveram ceder ao impulso de se abraçarem calorosamente. Arthur passava seus braços pelas costas de Alfred e agora descansava sua testa no ombro dele num abraço bem apertado. Já América tinha que tomar cuidado para que sua força sobre-humana não transformasse aquele momento numa razão para levar uns socos do Reino Unido, por isso resolveu apenas acariciar seus cabelos.

_ Have a nice trip. _ Murmurou Arthur.

_ Ok.

Antes de se afastar América resolveu dar um beijo na bochecha, mas fez isso na mesma hora que Inglaterra virou o rosto para olhar para ele. O resultado é que acabaram se despedindo com um acidental encontro de lábios.

O coração de Arthur bateu forte e teve que decidir rapidamente se se afastava ou não. América decidiu por ele ao acabar segurando seu rosto e transformando o selinho num beijo nada acidental agora. Inglaterra fechou os olhos e retribuiu puxando o casaco do menor durante o ato. Foi quase involuntário que tomou o controle da situação e transformou aquilo num verdadeiro beijo de amantes. As línguas se tocaram timidamente e as cabeças se moviam para se saborearem aos poucos. Os lábios de Arthur chupavam de vez enquanto o lábio inferior de Alfred para depois voltar a tomá-lo por completo.

Quando o beijo terminou não deu tempo de falar nada, pois Alfred se afastou e quase correu vermelhíssimo até o seu presidente (que já havia virado as costas e seguido seu caminho há muito tempo). Deixou Arthur para trás, com a face em brasas, os olhos longe do corpo e uma cara de arrependimento voraz " Quero morrer! Quero morrer! Quero morrer!"

Esses chefes, jornalistas, imigrantes e pessoas que insistiam em falar na relação de América com Inglaterra... Será que falavam isso porque sabiam que a relação dos países ia além da socio-econômica? Parece que sim.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Pontos da fic.<p>

Relação especial

Isso é muito enfatizado nos dois países. O termo é tão notório que quando a imprensa falava em "agora é a vez de Obama visitar o país da relação especial" estava se referindo ao Reino Unido. Como se já não bastasse Tony Blair e Bill Clinton falarem nisso (A relação de amizade entre eles acabou gerando um filme famoso nos USA e UK chamado "The Special Relationship"), o discurso foi reinterado por Bush e, agora, por Obama e David Cameron.

Mas nem tudo são flores. Houveram novos documentos vazados pelo site WikiLeaks aos quais teve acesso o jornal britânico. Em 2010, um diplomata americano revelou que o Reino Unido estava "paranoico" sobre a tal relação com os Estados Unidos após a eleição de Barack Obama como presidente, batendo na mesma tecla toda hora.

Mas aceite a realidade, Al, o Brasil ta ditando as regras XD Vamos nos encontrar com o Yao la no topo das nações tops!

Guerra de 1812 (Guerra anglo-americana)

É a principal causa do orgulho americano (senta que la vem história). Uma parte do conflito teve haver com o bloqueio continental declarado por Bonaparte (França) com objetivo de isolar Inglaterra. A reação do Reino Unido foi capturar os navios com mercadorias para a França e "sumir" com elas (Iggy pirata xD). Estados Unidos era neutro e então mantinha relação comercial com os dois países. Como os britânicos não aceitavam que seus parceiros comerciais mantivessem reações com a França... Acabou afundando uma fragata americana.

Então Jefferson assinou leis de embargo, que piorou ainda mais a situação econômica de Inglaterra (que estava em colapso e não ainda não aceitava a independência das 13 colônias) e enfureceu Bonaparte. Logo acabou virando praticamente um alvo dos dois países. Pra piorar, Estados Unidos estava dividido entre os ideaisde liberdade franceses e a ligação britânica, tendo conflitos internos.

França cessou seus ataques contra navios americanos e deixou de interferir no comércio internacional, mas o Reino Unido continuou os ataques e ainda passaram a fornecer grandes quantidades de suprimentos aos indígenas do sul para incentiva-los a atacarem comunidades americanas e grupos de colonos que viajavam em direção ao oeste.

Então os Estados Unidos declarou guerra contra o Reino Unido.

No início da guerra, os Estados Unidos invadiram o Canadá (colônia britânica) e incentivaram os canadenses a se rebelar contra o Reino Unido, mas não funcionou e foram obrigados a recuar. Já os britânicos invadiram os Estados Unidos, tendo ocupado diversas cidades do nordeste americano. Essa invasãoameaçou a independência americana e fez com que muitas pessoas se alistassem nas forças armadas, pois a soberania do país estava em jogo. Foi nessa época, inclusive, que foi escrito o hino dos Estados Unidos (a letra do hino tem muito ressentimento ^^').

Estados Unidos venceu a guerra e se tornaram os nacionalistas orgulhosos e egocêntricos que conhecemos hoje.

Casamento real e morte da princesa Diana

Alguns dizem que o casamento real teve muita repercussão nos Estados Unidos, porém o site E! online afirma que teve seu recorde em acesso ao dispor imagens em tempo real. 11 das emissoras dos stadions também estavam mostrando a cerimônia, então eu acho que de certa forma funfou.

Mas ainda assim acreditam que nada superou o funeral da princesa Diana. No Reino Unido, a perda de Lady Diana teve tanta repercussão que adotaram como um memorial temporário a ela a _Flamme de Liberté_, um monumento perto do local do acidente, e deixam mensagens de condolência (que mesmo removidas pelas autoridades, os turistas e visitantes continuam deixando-as ali). A parede de concreto na borda do túnel ainda é usada como um memorial improvisado para pessoas escreverem seus pensamentos e sentimentos em respeito à princesa.

A popularidade de Diana ainda é bastante alta, principalmente nos Estados Unidos. No mercado americano há até bonecas da princesa e alguns chegam até a considerá-la uma santa.


End file.
